WilyKat's new El Dora Story
by totallobsessedfangirl
Summary: Wilykats tells the gang a new story, a story about an adventure of El Dora, with death, hope, war, and loving


"Long long ago, their lived a farmer and his family. The farmer and his wife were wild cats, with two sets of twins. The family were able to just about live off of the crops and money they made. One day, there was an awful storm, so the farmer went out to try and save some crops. But the storm was far from over, when the man went out it was sunny and warm, but that was the eye of the storm. The farmer relied this too late, he was caught in the storm."

"So after the storm, the farmers wife ran out side. For once, forgetting about her children. And it was a good thing they were inside. Their mother's scream told them so. For 4 hours the kids waited, but there mother was unmoving from outside. So when they finally went out, they wishes they hadn't. It was raining and thundering, the storms resedue mixing with the dark splattered blood and guts all over the side of the house and ground. So for the first time in a while, they all couldn't help but sob with their mother. Even the youngest ones knew what this meant, they just lost their papa, and where never getting him back."

Wilykat stopped and looked around. Cheetara who was also crying, was comforting a hystericaly sobbing Pumyra and Wilykit. Tygra was holding his hand against his mouth to trying not to bust out crying. Lynxo and Bengali had their heads down silently crying. Panthro was shaking, tears streaming down his face. And Liono washystericaly crying, trying to wipe away the tears, but to no avail since his hands were shaking.

" Shall I continue?" WilyKat asked, they all nodded.

"Over time, they all became weak and skinny. Their mother had to work in the feild, but that isn't the work she should be doing. She'd collapse from over working, not waking for days. So one day, the 2 older twins left. Their papa loved to tell stories, and one of the last stories he told were about El Dara, the lost city of gold. So the two left, to see if they could send money back to their mama. And they figured, even if they died, that's more food and less problems for their mama."

" For two months, they searched the street. But by the third week, they began to pick pocket. At first only small amounts of money, but then they met their mother again. She was engaged to an abusive Bobcat. She was bruised, and scratched, and all red. So as soon as they reunited, they escaped to the next city. They didn't have much money, so they had to move downtown, into the slums of the city. A place with murders, drugs, gangs and much worse."

" One day, they were robbed. There wasn't a penny left. So the two kits left one day, to get money. Soon they were able to move to a better place, because of the two kits new jobs. They didn't tell their moma, and their moma didn't ask. But the two got the feeling their moma knew, by the sorrowful look she had when she took the money. The two sold themselves, they made love to strangers for money. They gave themselves to hormonal rich people, for their cheap cash."

" One day, the city was attacked. They burnt down the hospital, the nursery, the school, everywhere. The two twins waited in the chapel. They didn't pack, no time, they only brought money. Their mother pushed them out the door when the front do or of the chapel began to crack, as soon as they were out of sight, she got on her nees. Her last words were, I love you, wait for me, spoken for her dead husband before she stabbed broken glass into her heart. And died in the hands of the church."

" The 4 siblings were the last of their wilykat family. But the couldn't escaped the country with all the war. the youngest of the 4 died from the war, he got shot from the intruding countryfor being part of that country that was being invaded. The two older put the now youngest into an orphanage. She was able to grow up and get married. But the two oldest had to stay in the war zone. Years later, whilst the war was still going, the two oldest got news of two young newly weds who recently died. The young wife was their sister."

"Now with the war nearing it's crossing point, the twins decided it was time. The girl tied her arms behind her, broke her legs, scortched her eyes,cut her tongue out, and hung herself. The boy cut himself out, so his guts were bleeding out, his bones were popping out, as he drowned himself in the tub of burning hot water."

" The kits awoken though. They were in the middle of the lake, and they were young again. The age they were when there papa died. But when they turned around and saw it. Big golden gates, and streets paved behind it with gold. But what made them most happy, was who. There mom and dad where there, smiling waving at them. Next to them was their sister and her husband. And on the other side of their parents, was there happy little brother. That was the fastest they ever ran. Everything was alright now. This is their heaven."

" That is the end. So, how is it? Or how was the story, did I tell it well?" WilyKat asked nervously. Because he knew the thundercats liked his sister, kit, better than him. So he didn't know how they'd react. "Yeah, you did good. It was sad though, but the ending was good, I finally smiled at the story, but I was crying for pretty much most of the story."Pumyra answered, she was still sniffling. Every one nodded in agreement. " I think we should go to sleep, it's late." Tygra said leaving to head for his tent. The girls went to their tent, Bengali, Lynxo, and Punthro went to another tent. Wilykat was waiting there, untill Tygra came and carried him bridal styled to his and Liono 's . Kat just stared at him in shock.

" Hey, Tygra? What are you and Liono doing? " WilyKat was confused at the situation. Wilykat was lying down in the middle of Tygra and Liono, and both of them were wrapping their arms around his hips and waist. " Hey, Kat, was that story about you and kit?" Liono asked gently. WilyKat stiffened, but still nodded his head. Liono and Tygra both growled and tightened their grip on WilyKat. " Kat, if that's true, don't sell yourself anymore. I don't want anyone but me touching you like that!" Tygra said harshly to Wilykat in his ear, nipping at his ear as well.

" Or me, but I won't share you with anyone else, for your mine now too."Liono was saying into the scruff of WilyKats neck, licking and kissing him all the way to his colar bone."Alright, but if I'm yours, than your mine too." Wilykat was blushing two next to Wilykat smiled at him and nodded in agreement.


End file.
